The Search for Paradise
by MI6 Alex Rider
Summary: Why has she been braught here? What is she doing there? Why her of all people? Only he can answer her questions but it seems he isn't telling her everything.


_**So this is the first part of a story that I have been thinking og for a while and if I don't get any reviews I won't update. Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

**The Depths of Violet**

_ It was late. The sun had departed from the heavens with the full moon gradually crawling up into the sky as though it was trying to sneak up on the sun. It was a quiet spring night with a slight breeze but that aside it was still warm. There were no clouds in the sky and since there wasn't much light pollution out in the country side the stars shone like millions of tiny beacons above but the man standing just inside the forest didn't notice any of this. What he was intent on was the small building that was in front of him. The forest he stood in wasn't big but it looked like a horseshoe if you looked at it from a bird's eye view and nestling in the curve of the horseshoe was a tiny house. It was white and built of wood. In a way it looked kind of like a barn that had been repaired and then made into a house with an upstairs, a downstairs, and a decent sized attic. The backyard was big. It was a good sized yard for the seven year old that was in the house probably getting ready for bed. The light in the attic went on which mean that the girl was in her room and it also meant that it was around nine PM. A dark shadow could be seen walking in front of the window. The silhouette was too old to be the girl so he guessed that it must be the mother getting her daughters bed ready. There was also a small light from a window on the side of the house. She was brushing her teeth or rather the father was doing it for her. _

_ A hand was placed on his shoulders attracting his attention. He turned to look at the man standing next to him. He was practically his brother if it wasn't for the different mothers although their mothers were in the same family just a couple decades apart. The man's face was pleading. Pleading him not to do what he was planning on doing although he didn't want to. _

_ "Don't." The man whispered. He just shrugged the man's hand off his shoulder. He knew what was at risk but he wasn't going to mess up. All he wanted was to have a closer look at the girl whom he had been attracted to for the past couple years, watching her grow and mature. The man sighed and disappeared in the blink of an eye. He turned his attention back on the house where the lights in the bathroom and bedroom had been turned off. Although he knew she was alone he still waited. The parents turned off the lights downstairs at around eleven PM then going to bed but he didn't move from the shadows of the forest for a couple more hours._

_ When he was sure that the parents were as sleep he ghosted his way across the yard to the big oak tree that was taller than the house and stood very conveniently with thick branches that reached all the way to the attic window. He didn't need to use the tree. He could just scale the building but under the circumstances using the tree seemed more appropriate. Silently like a shadow he slithered up the trunk and nested on the big branch right next to the window. He was happy that it wasn't summer of the wind playing on the leaved would have made too much noise. He put a hand to that window. He already knew that it was kept locked at night and when the family left the house. They were a very cautious family. Too bad for them he knew how to open a window that was locked from the inside. Within seconds he was inside the room looking around for the first time trying to find out more. The room was dark. She didn't sleep with lights on. The walls and ceiling were a plain white color while the carpet was a royal purple color. She had a bookshelf filled with books with medical words and phrases. Apparently she wanted to save lives. Ironic. A small smile almost sneaked its way onto his lips. Almost. She also had a small desk where unknown papers were neatly stacked into piles. Without making a sound he moved to the desk looking at the papers that were on top of the neat little stacks. One stack was her homework since he saw her name on the top right corner while the second stack seemed to be pages that she had printed from the internet. There were markings all over the page he could see. Words were circled and translations of long words were written above or next to the word. It was more medical talk, something about surgery. The third stack had a blank piece of paper on top as though she didn't want people to look at what was there. Curiously he gently picked up the first sheet of paper and looked at what was underneath. It was a story. He couldn't tell what is was from just looking at the first page but it seemed to be under construction. He neatly put the empty sheet back on top of the pile and turned his attention on other things in the room that would give him an idea of who she was._

_ Turning to face the bed he saw that her bed side table was next to the window by the big oak. The table was also neat. Everything was in line. The lamp stood in a corner with the book below perfectly aligned with the corner of the nightstand. Next to the lamp was a bottle of water and some small plants in purple pots. Finally turning his attention to the breathing being in the bed he stopped. Sleeping beauty had awakened without as much as a kiss. She was lying on her side almost curled into a ball hugging her comforter close to her with one arm while the other was under her pillow. She was looking at him with her piercing eyes. In this light her eyes looked dark blue but in the sunlight he knew that her eyes were a light purple. Almost like a violet color. Her eyes weren't accusing, mad, or angry. The only thing they showed was slight confusing but that was soon gone. Slowly she moved the comforter away from her mouth and gave him a slight smile. She gave him the once over with her eyes taking in his fiery eyes and black hair. Very gently she removed the hand that was under her pillow and extended it slightly towards him. Without knowing what he was doing he took a small step forward and placed his hand in hers. She squeezed it like it was a normal handshake. She looked up into his eyes and before he knew what he was doing he was over her. She was on her back looking up at him the small smile still on her face. He had a hand on either side of her face and a leg on either side of her body._

_ Suddenly he couldn't take it any longer. Bending down he very slowly touched his lips to her neck giving her a tiny kiss and then he attacked. The only thing that gave the slightest hint that she was in pain was the way her hands turned into fists on his back bunching his t-shirt in her hands and her sharp intake of breath._

* * *

**Again I say no reviews no updates. I would like at least like 20 reviews.**


End file.
